


Foreigner's Answers

by partyaminal



Category: Chaotic (Cartoon)
Genre: One Shot, Talking, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyaminal/pseuds/partyaminal
Summary: A very important figure in the Mipedians what's to ask Chaotic player Peyton some questions.





	Foreigner's Answers

The door to the throne room opened as Peyton was escorted inside. He was not shackled or anything, which he thought was a little weird since no one outside of the royal family except for a select few were allowed inside the palace, but he was escorted by some rather heavily armored guards.

Peyton turned his head and watched as the guards closed the door. He turned back around and spotted an unusual colored, muscular Mipedian sitting on a lone throne with his red eyes locked on the boy. "Approach" he said, his voice was deep and thundering. Caught between terrified and curious, the human boy did as he was told and approached the dark blue Mipedian until he was roughly ten feet away from the creature.

The Mipedian squinted it's red eyes and remain silent. Peyton shifted uncomfortably, he had a feeling like the Mipedian sitting before him was weighing the odds of what to do with him. The boy knew that while he has managed to befriend most of the Mipedian he has come across, there were some that weren't friendly period.  
The silence that blanketed the throne room was becoming scary, Peyton being stared down by someone that (more likely than not) towers over him and could swiftly kill him if given the chance with out any remorse.

Peyton noted that the Mipedian wore a crown, symbolizing that the creature before him was of royal decent, he also noted the heavy looking armor and spiked knee pads. He didn't know how to react or say in this situation because this is the first time he's ever came face to face or let alone close to anyone of royalty outside from Mudeenu that one time at Castle Bodrun.  
The Mipedian finally stood up from his throne and began to walk towards the boy. Peyton felt his body tense up as the Mipedian got closer. Eventually the creature stood a couple of feet away from him, Peyton gulped and began to say a silent prayer to himself.

The royal Mipedian finally broke the silence by asking "so you are this Peyton I've been hearing about".  
Peyton nervously and quickly shook his head in response.

The Mipedian walked pass the boy and ordered him to follow, which Peyton did. The Mipedian walked over to a window and looked out with Peyton walking up next to him.

"What do you see?" the Mipedian asked. The boy looked out the window and onto the busy streets that make up the Oasis, Mipedians talking to merchants, talking amongst themselves, children playing games, and adults keeping an eye on the children.

Peyton answered "I see citizens moving on with their lives and buying...things?"  
The Mipedian nodded his head and paused for a moment before speaking up "what else do you see?"  
The boy looked again out the window before answering with a bit of uncertainty "they're...surviving"  
The Mipedian nodded his head again before turning around and walking back to the throne, beckoning the human to follow him.

As the two reach the steps of the throne, the dark blue Mipedian turned around and asked "would you like to know why I brought you here?" Peyton didn't answer right away, but he did answer "yes, please". The human bit his lip, not really sure if he was suppose to say "yes, your majesty" or something.

The Mipedian spoke "the reason I have brought you here..." he paused and pointed towards the window they were at moments ago and continued "and the reason I have asked you to look out there and answer my questions was because they tie into the very thing I want to know" he then stopped talking and pointed towards Peyton.  
Peyton, confused, arched an eyebrow and pointed to himself and asked "you want to know why I come here?", The Mipedian nodded and added "not just here, but why your kind come to Perim as well".

Peyton paused for a moment to thing. He didn't know if the royal Mipedian standing before was impatient or not, but he managed to say one thing "I'm afraid I can only answer the question involving me".  
The Mipedian nodded but asked "but why is that?"  
The boy answered "because, despite me being a human, I don't know much about them".

The Mipedian arched an eyebrow and asked "why don't you?"  
Peyton rubbed the back of his head as he answered "because...I've never met some of them before they came here, not like, just the desert, but like, Perim in general. Some I have met before they came here, but most I've never met before coming here. So I don't know why they would want to come here, but I can take guesses".

The Mipedian nodded and said "go ahead".  
The boy spoke "maybe they came looking for adventure and curiosity, maybe they came for out of boredom reasons, maybe they came because they figured "why not?", to escape from a bad life?, I don't know because I'm not them, I don't know what they've seen or what they've experienced, I can only answer for myself".

The Mipedian remained silent for a little before saying "proceed".  
Peyton answered "I've always been interested in meeting new people, that, and I liked the idea of exploring a new world".

The royal Mipedian then asked "why?"  
Peyton didn't quite cached what the dark blue Mipedian meant by "why?" so he asked "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean".  
The Mipedian responded "why would you want to explore a "new" world? wouldn't it make more sense to explore your own?"

The boy paused for a moment, he couldn't find the words to explain why, but he tried his luck "well...you see, there are things going on I my world that...are more restricted than here...surpassingly".  
The Mipedian had a feeling that the human wasn't going to tell him everything, so he spoke "ok, well let me ask you this. If you explored this place from top to bottom and have seen all that has been seen and have met all that can be met, why would you stay? or come back?"

Peyton took a moment to respond "because this world is fascinating and I have made friends here".  
The Mipedian snorted and said "human. You have a lot to learn about this world, tribes at war is NOT fascinating, what is fascinating however is how long they seem to want war to last" he then placed a hand over his chest and continued "and what they are willing to fight for".  
Peyton mumbled under his breath "because you get use to it".

The Mipedian arched his eyebrows again, thinking he heard the human say something. Either way, the Mipedian continued as he walked over to his throne and sat down "well, here's one more question I want answered before I let you go".  
Peyton watched as the royal sat down and responded "yes?"

He hunched forward in on his throne and placed his balled up hands under his chin before asking "what do you think of your kind?"

Peyton arched his eyebrows and gave a confused look prompting the Mipedian to continue "I have no reason to like your kind, just as I have no reason to hate your kind, same as how some of my advisors tell me that your kind would either only do anything for anyone if it meant a reward or your kind would just do because they were asked".

The human remained silent for a few before answering "the thing about humans is, we are different, some are good" he paused to look at the Mipedian and continued "and I'm pretty sure you can say the same with the people in your tribe as well as with other tribes".  
The dark blue Mipedian smirked and relaxed into his throne with his index finger pressed against the side of his head and thumb next to his chin as Peyton continued "some are neutral and some are bad, I think you can agree to that".  
The Mipedian nodded his head in agreement.

The boy finishes "in whole, I have no reason to hate the human race in general, but that doesn't mean I'm going to like everyone I come across. To be honest, that's how most if not all humans feel".  
The Mipedian nodded and commented "Peyton, the more you explain your tribe, the more I'm starting to think that your kind are a tribe looking for an identity. And for better or worst your tribe came here looking for just that".

Peyton wanted to mention that Perim is part of a game called Chaotic and all the rules and stuff in between instead of what the royal just said, but he felt it would end a lot better if he left that part out.  
The Mipedian spoke again "I guess you may also want to know why I asked such a question, no?"  
The human nodded his head and responded "yes".

The dark blue Mipedian sat straight in his throne before answering "the reason I asked you that was because of some things I've heard happen during my absents".  
Peyton, confused, commented "I take it it was bad".  
The Mipedian waved a hand and responded "no, no! not all bad, but not all good". He continued "In my absents, I have been told of your kind sneaking around the Oasis, trespassing in areas that are heavily restricted, even breaking into my own home for these "scans""

The boy clenched his teeth remembering the time he and Kaz broke into the palace just to get a scan of Mudeenu's Flux Bauble. The Mipedian continued "I have also heard reports of some of your kind running away and disappearing before anyone could get close to them". Peyton had a feeling this was going to end bad, but then the royal said "I've also been told of some of your kind doing as you yourself told, talking to my citizens, befriending them, helping them when asked and looking for no rewards. And you are one of those kind".

Peyton stood and listen as the Mipedian continued "Yes, my tribe has good, neutral, and bad people so does the other three tribes. That's what makes your tribe relatable despite how foreign your tribes is, your kind befriends members from other tribes and act like there's nothing strange or odd about it. My tribe can barely work with the Overworlders and your tribe literally appeared out of thin air and did a better job at that than most have ever come".

The Mipedian leaned forward and said "but you also have troublemakers that could cause a major problem at any given moment like members of the other tribes. There are a lot of reasons we trapped ourselves into this almost never ending war. From water to food, from land to the Cothica, It's only when the tribe leaders come together that there is a hope, the chance that this war will finally be over but then some troublemakers come along and do something disruptive that it destroys that chance. Like after the Mrillian invasion when the tribes made a unified pack until the perithon occurred. I'm pretty sure you heard how that went down?"

Peyton recalled winning the race with Kaz, he also recalled how the creatures were accusing each other for cheating, he answered "yeah...it wasn't pretty".  
The Mipedian spoke "though, I am not surprised that it happened. This wasn't the first time we came close to peace you know, no, I remember when my son was no taller than you that there was an attempt, only to be ruined by a stunt pulled at Broken Edge. There was also one time when Mount. Pillar was attacked during signing. So yeah, got to admit, it was nice while it lasted after the invasion".

The Mipedian then stood up and spoke "I thank you for your time Peyton". Peyton bowed and was about ready to leave the throne room until the Mipedian spoke again "though, you were respectful and honest with me, I think it would be fitting to give you a reward for bothering you".  
Peyton looked at the Mipedian with a confused expression, he was honest and answering the questions to the best of his abilities, surely the Mipedian wasn't trying to test him. Peyton asked "why?"

The Mipedian shrugged and replied "give us something rare and you shall be given something rare in return young one". The Mipedian stood up and adjusted his cape before saying "I think a scan would work, wouldn't you agree?"  
Peyton stood and asked "a scan?"  
The dark blue Mipedian answered "yeah, I don't think it would be a wise decision to give you my sword, so a scan will have to suffice".

"If you say so your royalist" Peyton said before pulling out his scanner. At the press of a button, a blue light shined in front of the Mipedian with an audible loading sound completing. Peyton then lowered the scanner and bow and said "thank you for allowing me to scan you".  
The Mipedian bowed his head before informing Peyton that Ylinne' will be waiting for him just outside the door. Peyton thanked the Mipedian again as he walked towards the door and exited the room.

Truth to the dark blue Mipedians word, Ylinne' was standing across from the door leaning against the wall. She smirked and asked "so, what did you think" as she pointed towards the door leading to the throne room.  
Peyton smiled and answered "he's nice, intimidating and scary looking, but also reasonable".

Ylinne' then asked "you do know who you just scanned, right?"  
Peyton shrugged prompting to snort and say "look through your scanner".

Peyton did as the female Mipedian told him and turned on his scanner and pressed the button that read "new scans". Needless to say, his jaw dropped and eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head at the creature he just scanned. Ylinne' was trying not to laugh at the boy's face and said "I think your going to have a hard time containing your posture in about a few seconds".

The card of the creature that Peyton scanned read as follows "Theb-Saar, King of the Mipedians".

**Author's Note:**

> Theb-Saar is the king of the Mipedians and an unreleased card in the card game Chaotic.


End file.
